Counting 'Til Then
by MuffyLooWho
Summary: Sometimes the effects come before the cause. Kel and ? *Wink* Who do you think it is?
1. Batting Zero

**Of course I don't own anything but the idea. That's why it's called FANfiction, not just fiction.**

She looks at him, her face a neutral mask. "I don't care what the rumors say, it'll never happen."

He studies her, his face almost matching hers in neutrality. "I never thought it would," he says mildly.

A slight flicker of skepticism passes through her eyes as she looks directly at him. "As long as we're both in agreement," she says, rising from her seat.

"Always, milady knight," he says, even as she's walking away from him. "Always."

* * *

><p>Later that night, she lies awake, ideas that had been planted taking root in dreams she tried to deny, failing miserably.<p>

He opens his door at her hesitant knock, closing it softly behind her.


	2. One Is The Loneliest Number

She slams the door closed behind her, a wild look in her eyes that he recognizes and instantly responds to.

"You know I don't love you," she says as she starts stripping her clothes off.

"I don't love you, either," he replies, his shirt gone. He starts unlacing his breeches.

"I don't need you, either." She presses her already naked body against him. "I can get this from anyone I want." She pushes his breeches the rest of the way down his legs.

"Nor do I need you," he says, kicking his breeches across the floor. "I've my own choices available." He picks her up and carries her to his bed.

"But I want you." He lays her on the bed. "Now." It was always 'Now' between them, the chances taken when they came, no plans or commitments.

"Now works for me," he states as she pulls him down on top of her.

* * *

><p>Later, as they both watch the other out of the corners of their eyes throughout the day, they both begin to wonder how much longer they will hold out against the lies they tell themselves.<p> 


	3. Two Out of Three Ain't Bad

"I…I…Please, gods…I…I need…" She's panting, her words coming out in hoarse whispers, confined by the thin tent walls.

He stops moving, poised just against her entrance. He knows it's wicked, but enjoys tormenting her.

"Yes, milady knight," he asks as he smirks down at her. "You need something?"

She wiggles beneath him, a low moan escaping her as she tries in vain to make him move again. "I…I can't-"

"Sure you can," he says. "Tell me what you need." His eyes look deep into hers, dark with passion. "Tell me."

She looks away, her mask coming back up to shield her emotions. "I don't have to do this," she says, still not looking at him. "There are plenty of others I can go to."

"Then leave." He says it simply, shifting as if to move from her. "I'm sure we're all interchangeable."

She grabs his shoulders, a soft "No" sighing from her lips. "No," this one's more forceful, "they can't give me what you can. They can't give me what I need." She rocks her hips up and he hisses at the sensation.

He thrusts into her, slow and deep, and she arches against him. "What" another slow thrust "do" another "you" another, this one eliciting a soft whimper "need?" He sinks into her fully, as deep as he can, and holds still, taking her chin in his hands, making her look at him.

She's silent for a long moment, defiance in her glare, before finally spitting out "you" as if the word were venom. Then her eyes soften, and her tone changes. "I need only you."

"That's what I thought," he says before claiming her lips and taking them both over the edge.

* * *

><p>Later, he lies facing her, watching her sleep. "Please don't run away from this," he whispers to her, knowing she can't hear him. "I need you, too. Too much." He then blows the candle out and closes his eyes to sleep, failing to see the smile that appears on her lips.<p> 


	4. Three's A Magic Number

"I'm not asking for anything. I don't want you to think your obligated or something. I just thought you should know." He watches her as she stands before him, having refused the seat he'd offered when she'd first arrived. She stood tall and proud, her mask carefully in place, but he can see the apprehension creeping out around the edges. Long moments go by in silence.

"Well," she says, clearing her throat before gathering herself to leave. "I suppose that's all there is to say." She's almost to the door before he speaks.

"Marry me." It wasn't a request, and he could see her spine stiffen at his commanding tone. He stood as she turned back to him.

"No. I will not take pity and I will not accept marriage out of convenience or honor or whatever motivation you've given yourself. I can and _will_ take care of myself and my child." He walks towards her, stopping only when he's not quite touching her. He notes the barest of shivers that runs through her.

"What if my motivation is love?" Her eyes widen at his soft question, her mask falling away completely in shock.

"Love?" It comes out a squeak as she searches his eyes, wanting to disbelieve what she reads there, trying hard to quash the ember of hope that starts to burn in her.

"I love you. I can't think of a better reason for two people to marry than that, babe or no babe." He wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly in an embrace that says more than words, or kisses, or even more intimate doings could ever convey. He feels the shaky breaths she takes, before whispered words are muffled against his chest. He pulls her head back gently so that she can repeat it.

"I love you, too," she says, her eyes shining. "And that's the perfect reason to marry."

* * *

><p>Later, as they watch everyone calling in bets and exchanging money, she realizes that no one is truly surprised by their news. When she comments on this to him, he shrugs, then smirks as he takes his share from the winners' pot.<p> 


End file.
